Pale Moon of January
by Auphanim
Summary: A cool night in Paris ends with two lovers having some moonlit 'fun' in a church. SolxKy, yaoi, song-fic, one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Guilty Gear (otherwise there'd be yaoi sex scene after every fight) or the lyrics from the song Yasashii Yoake by See Saw

Warnings: Song-fic, SolxKy, yaoi

Author Notes (semi-important):

_Blah_ – Song Lyrics

"Blah" – Speech

'Blah' - Thoughts

Author Notes (useless): I'm really getting into this sappy love-story mode. oo That's extremely disturbing.

Pale Moon of January

_Searching for eternity, you are a frivolous dreamer._

_Clinging to unreliable dreams, where are you going?_

The citizens of Paris moved through the night quickly, each trying to get home quickly. Winter that year had been very harsh and lasted much longer than usual. Breath coming out in quick puffs of white and heeled books clacking against the streets underneath them, the people went to and fro, stopping at stores to stock up or to say 'au revoir' to a friend.

Sol Badguy watched this from his perch atop a building, his own breath coming out in the same puffs as the humans below him. His body, however, seemed unaffected. He felt the cold, it was annoying, but his arms were still bare against the stinging winds blowing from the north. His hair was still spiky at the top with the same headband still in place and the same ponytail flinging around in the breeze.

It wasn't really interesting to him, watching the people, but there wasn't really anything else he felt like doing. He watched a woman chatting merrily to her friend as they bought loafs of bread and went about their lives. Frowning, the bounty hunter suddenly wished he had some cold water he could throw on the two, just to see the looks of outrage that only the French could make. A chuckle escaped his lips, thinking of all the times he'd antagonized a certain Frenchman just to see the hate and anger rising in the boy's blue eyes.

Shaking himself out of his small flashback, he again focused on watching the world go by. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he recognized one of the figures in the mass of people. A young man was walking slowly through the crowds, dodging around people in a manner that suggested he had somewhere to go. The brunet watching him raised an eyebrow, wondering where the younger man could be going at this time of night.

Shrugging, he started following the man along the rooftops, never letting his eyes leave the man. A small smile formed on his lips as he watched the man get run into and immediately apologize for something he hadn't even caused. The boy hadn't changed one bit since the last time they'd seen each other.

_Searching for the key to open twilight, I cry._

_Unable to reach the moon's shadow, where am I going?_

The blond man dusted himself off from his run-in with the other person. He looked at the other man, watching as he walked away without even saying a word. A small frown crept to his face but soon slid back off as the man moved on.

Ky Kiske was heading towards the church, not sure why he was going, but sure that he had to go. A large, dark cloak covered his body, shielding him from the cold and hiding the Holy Order outfit that he wore. Furaiken, for once, wasn't hanging from its sheath at his hip. Instead, the lightning-imbued sword rested beside his bed, leaning against the desk that was adjacent to his bed.

Shivering slightly as a rather large gust of wind rolled through the city, he pulled his cloak up in a vain attempt to keep his face from going numb. Nevertheless, he kept right on walking, determined to go to the holy citadel even though he knew not why. 'It's not very far now,' he thought, a smile going to his lips as he imagined the warmth of the altar room.

After a few moments, he reached the large building, his eyes traveling up to the wooden doors that guarded the entrance to the place of God. His pace slowed as he got closer to the entry, stopping just in front of the doors. Reaching his right up, he slowly pushed the gate open, stepping inside quickly and shutting the door behind him.

Just inside the church, he removed the heavy cloak, carrying it laid over his right arm as he walked into the altar room. Finding it pleasantly empty, he strode quietly over to one of the pews towards the back, laying his coat beside him as he sat down.

Sighing, he leaned back, closing his eyes and just thinking, letting his mind wander where it would. He thought about many things, but most were just quick flashes of thought that soon moved onto the next. What was happening at the IPF headquarters, what he would eat for breakfast, etc. Finally, his thoughts decided to stay on one subject, a subject that happened to be a bit painful for him. Sol.

He opened his eyes, surprised to find his vision blurred by water. Looking down to the floor in front of him, he let a few tears drip down, watching as they landed in small drops on the floor. Sol was such a bastard, leaving the Holy Order when he was needed most. Leaving Ky when he needed the older man most.

_Even though secrets are lost in our eyes,_

_We will never unfasten our arms from each other._

The bounty hunter had snuck in quietly, making sure that the man he was currently stalking didn't hear him. A small flicker of a smile came to his face as he watched the other man. Seeing Ky there made him want to try and rekindle the old flame that he'd let die. Well, when he thought about it, that he had killed.

Sol sat down at a pew, making sure that he could still see the blond. Watching the boy think contentedly, he got comfortable in the pew, glad that there were cushions on these. Everything was calm and peaceful until he noticed that the Frenchman had started to cry a little bit. His normally cold ochre softened as he saw his love with tears falling slowly down his face.

Standing and walking as quietly as possible, the ridiculously buff bounty hunter slunk over to the crying blond. Glad that the younger man was too distracted to really notice him, he slipped into the pew beside him, wrapping his arms around the blond and holding him to his chest.

"Sol . . .?" Ky was silenced by Sol's lips covering his own. He let out a muffled protest, pushing gently against the other's chest, but soon he gave in, leaning into the kiss and opening his mouth for some tongue-play.

As the two made out, they somehow moved into a position where Ky was laying on his back on the pew with Sol leaning over him, straddling his hips. One of Ky's hands was up in Sol's hair, gripping onto the brown locks and pulling the bounty hunter down closer to him, his other hand resting on the small of the bounty hunter's back. The Gear had his right arm wrapped around his lover's waist with his right hand gently rubbing the man's back and his left hand running along the side of Ky's torso.

_Pale moon of January, hide the colors of the sunrise._

_The gentle dawn of a night that should not end._

Moving around slightly to free both of his arms, Sol was soon balancing on his knees above his lover, his hands sliding under the blond's shirt. Ky put his arms up so Sol could remove the unwanted shirt, reaching up as soon as the prototype was done to take off the tank-top his seme wore.

Since the kiss had been broken when the two started removing clothing, Sol decided not to start another one, but to instead trail kisses and occasional nips down his lover's neck and chest, going down to the top of the younger man's pants. Frowning at the obstacle, he quickly undid the belt, grabbing the nuisance and pulling it off.

"Commando Ky?" Sol smirked as he looked up and saw the other man blushing. "Don't worry, that just makes things easier. . ."

Not responding to the teasing from Sol, Ky quickly started unstrapping all the belts from Sol's legs and waist. Getting slightly pissed and extremely sexually frustrated, the man fought with the black annoyances while his lover continued to do nothing to help by raking his nails along his back and biting and sucking his neck, causing him to gasp, moan, and shiver while he grappled with the belt. Sighing with relief as he yanked the last one off, he grabbed Sol's pants and yanked them off, showing that his lover had gone without boxers as well.

"Hypocrite." His accusation was met with a small chuckle and another nip to the side of his neck.

_Because of love's heaviness, painfully close,_

_The heart no longer mine cried for freedom._

The moon shone in on the two from a tall window high in the wall of the church, which currently had some rather blasphemous actions going on inside it at the moment. As the candles slowly died out, the moon soon became the only source of illumination, hitting the skin of the two lovers and making them glow with an almost unearthly light.

Gasps and moans echoes throughout the large chamber, making the entire scene seem more surreal and special. Fingers wound in hair and lips met with tongues clashing beneath them. Teeth bit into soft flesh, eliciting moans while fingernails dug into flesh. Two bodies joined in a way they hadn't been for years, both craving the feelings and the ecstasy that they felt when together, and both receiving all that and more.

Pleas came from the younger uke, pleading for it harder and faster, and with a sadistic grin the seme gladly obliged, smirking as his lover cried out his name with each thrust. The night was still young, and there was much more to come, more playing, more teasing, more fucking, more love. Smiling widely at the thought, Sol kept on moving in Ky, watching his love's face as they both moaned in pleasure.

_When shining things existed only in dark places,_

_I gazed out the small window into the distance._

As all things must, the two's love-making came to an end, with Sol laying his back on the pew and Ky laying on Sol, his head resting on the bounty hunter's chest. Ky's cloak lay over them, covering them like a blanket. Sol's right arm was wrapped protectively around his lover, his hand once again rubbing the younger one's back. Ky just laid against his love, idly playing with a lock of brown hair.

"I cannot believe we just did that," the holy knight voiced his thoughts.

"I can, it was great, the way you-"

"That's enough! I know what we did, but I cannot believe that we just had sex in a church, God's house."

"He has plenty of other houses, what's the loss of one?" The Gear obviously didn't care in the slightest if God had been offended.

"Shut up you sacrilegious oaf," Ky answered somehow lovingly. Sol looked down to his lover, smiling. The blond returned the smile, leaning up and initiating another kiss between them. "I've missed you," he stated when they broke apart again, laying his head back on the tanned chest beneath him.

"I've missed you as well," it was barely a whisper, but Ky heard it and sighed, cuddling against the elder and nuzzling his chest fondly. The prototype responded by wrapping both his arms around the other, pulling the two closer.

Soon, both were fast asleep with the close-to-setting moon still lighting up the room.

_Pale moon of January, sinking into infinity,_

_The gentle dawn of a love that should not end_

_Pale moon of January, hide the colors of the sunrise._

_The gentle dawn of a night that should not end._

**Ending A/N: oo I cannot believe I wrote that. . . Oh well, review and let me know how ya like it! O.o. . . –Thinks parts of it were kinda cheesy-**


End file.
